characterplacefandomcom-20200214-history
ScarredClan3
'--Banner Insert Here--' Introduction You walk through the undergrowth, the dew frosted grass brushing your legs as the crush the delicate, thin stems of jade green beneath you. A buzz sounds in your ear and you twitch your ears, flicking away a small fly as you make your way steadily across the large expanse of the moorland. You see the first speckles of snow begin to appear on the grass, dotting it with small, swift melting white. You raise your head, and see the mountains loom ahead, great hills of stone towering over the landscape, blocking even the low sun from view as you increase your pace, trotting eagerely towards the white and grey melded mountains. You remember the message you had received, and carried on towards the mountains, bounding along, the crickets singing crankily as you dash past them, tail flowing behind you like a ribbon, your whiskers flying back as the cool, chilled mountain air hits you, and your paws sink into a large area of bright white snow in your path. Gazing upwards, you gasp as the sight of the huge, grey mountains beckon you closer, a murmur of approval sounding in your ears as you take your first steps towards the mountains, cool grey stone meeting your paws as you steadily walk forwards, swinging your head from side to side as you take in the beautiful landscape. After trekking for half the day, the sun had fully risen and was beating down, not quite reaching the sleet and snow that covered the mountain thickly in layers upon layers of soft, white material. WIP Basic Information Dress Code Member Nonmember *''Any other items you wish to wear, will be checked in game. Also note, that you do not have to wear these items, you can choose to wear nothing, however we would like you to have at least two items of clothing on your OC.'' Acceptable Colors Acceptable Pelt Colors Acceptable Eye Colors Acceptable Clothing Colors We have a fairly stretchable color guideline. Although we would prefer no unprofessional colors, such as bright pinks or purples, we do make allowances, in certain situations. However if you can, we would much prefer you to stick to, Blacks, Whites, Greens, Blues, Yellows, Red and Oranges. Of course you may ask if you are unsure about anything or want to request an item of clothing that does not fit this criteria. Rules OC rules # We only allow one OC in ScarredClan, unless your OC is an elder, in which case you may have another OC however you must ask the leader before changing OC's. # OC's must have sensible names. We don't allow the prefixes; Crystal, Moon, Star, Scar or Scarred, as they are sacred to this Clan. We allow a huge range of rogue names, however if you apply with a rogue name, there is a small chance it will have to be changed, but only with good reason. # OC's can't have an "special powers" and prophecies must be approved by the leader before taking place. Clan rules # You must never double-group with another Clan, we do not tolerate it in ScarredClan. You will be exiled immediately, if found out, and unless you can explain the double-grouping, you are never allowed to return to ScarredClan, despite what the next rule says about joining twice. # If you leave once, you may return, but leave us twice, and there will be no exceptions. You cannot come back after leaving twice, and even after you leave once, you can't come back for a week, or you won't be taken seriously. # Do not join, and then leave straight away without an explanation. Although we try to keep ridicule and mean comments to a minimum, most likely if you leave after the day you join, people will blame you that you "didn't give it a chance" Family rules # Queens may only have a litter up to 5 kittens at one time. They are of course welcome to have more litters, but can only have 3 litters in total, and they have to be well spaced apart. Queens can however, decide to adopt kittens, but only if they are permanent queens, or they have nursing kits of their own. # To have kits, you must have a mate, they have to be another person, not just made up. They can be out of the Clan technically, but it is against the rules of the Clan, and you will be punished if found out. # If you join the Clan without relatives, you may decide along with another member of ScarredClan to become siblings, but only siblings with them. This also means however, that you must have at least one of the same breed in your breed mix, to make you at least half siblings, and you must demonstrate the reunion of one cat joining and meeting your "sibling" through roleplay. Roleplay Rules # Absolutely no Powerplaying. The terms "nn, nm, nd, npp" are strictly forbidden, and if used in roleplay or on your joining application you will not be accepted, or told to stop, else you risk exile or suspension. We take powerplaying very seriously at ScarredClan, and when roleplaying in any situation, you must roleplay fairly, taking the other person's hits in battle, and not being "perfect" when hunting; miss some catches and make it believable. # We don't allow Advanced vocabulary, Latin words, or anatomy, however we don't want you to use simple words either. When roleplaying, it would be ideal to use explanations and details in your roleplay, some examples are: "She sat down and looked up"' --->'"The brown, silky furred she-cat sniffed the grass for a moment before settling down, perking her ears and lapping her shoulder fur softly a little before raising her slender head to face the other cats gathered"' - Of course this is pretty descriptive, and we don;t expect everyone to be at such a level, but a little more than just the simple actions you are doing is expected of you in your roleplay. '' Rules for different ranks ''Rules for Leaders # New leaders must go to the Moonstone and be granted their nine lives and new name as soon as possible, however they have to choose a deputy before making their journey. # Deputies must be chosen by the leader before moonhigh the day the old leader steps down/dies. Rules for Deputies # Deputies must have mentored at least one apprentice to be chosen as deputy. # Deputies have a huge amount of responsibility, and must take this seriously by ogranizing patrols, helping the leader, and making sure things run smoothly. Rules for Medicine cats/apprentices # Medicine cats and apprentices may not have mates at all. Rules for Warriors # Warriors must make sure the Queens, Elders and Medicine cat have eaten before they eat # Warriors must not eat on hunting patrols Rules for Queens # Queens must not let kits that are 1 moon or under out of their sight. # Pregnant queens must stay in the nursery for the moon before they are due to give birth # Queens may only go hunting/ on patrol and leave their kits in the care of another when they are 4 Moons and over Rules for Apprentices # Apprentices must not go out hunting alone until the age of 10 Moons # Apprentices must never disobey their mentors, however questioning is permitted and encouraged # Apprentices have to be 6 moons to be apprenticed # Apprentices have to bring back prey every day before they can eat themselves # Apprentices may not have mates until they are warriors Rules for Kits # Kits must only leave the camp in emergencies (where the leader has told them to) Or with a warrior, but only when it is 5 Moons or over. # Kits cannot leave the nursery for a quarter moon after being born # Older kits cannot play rougher games with newborns until they are at least 2 Moons old Ranks Leader The Leader is the most important role in the Clan, and they are in charge of making sure things run smoothly, carrying out ceremonies whenever the time is right or necessary, and making important decisions for the Clan.The Leader must go to the moonstone once the former leader dies, and receive their 9 lives from StarClan, and they are expected to choose a deputy before they go, before or at Moon high. Deputy The deputy too, is a very important job within the Clan. The deputy is the second in command to the Leader, and will help the Leader in making decisions that affect the whole Clan, as well as having their own jobs in the Clan. Deputies are in charge of organizing patrols, overseeing training, and giving hope and protection to their Clan. Deputies must be chosen by Moon high, and they must have trained at least one apprentice before becoming Deputy. Co-Deputy The Co-deputy is a high ranking role in the Clan, and is basically the third in command. The co-deputy is expected to support the Deputy, and fill in when they are not around, they are to be treated with as much respect as the Deputy is, and will become the next Deputy when the Leader steps down or dies. The Co-deputy spot is there so that Warriors won't suddenly become Deputy without warning, they can have some practice at having the responsibilities of a Deputy, before actually becoming one. '' ''Medicine Cat Medicine cats are the cats most connected with StarClan. They are in charge of healing all their Clan mates, whether it be just a thorn stuck in their paw, or a near fatal wound, they are expected to take charge, and do what they have to. Medicine cats need to have learned all the herbs and a good knowledge of them, as well as having experience in healing cats, and a good understanding of when and where each herb is needed. Medicine cats are also expected to meet with other Medicine cats every half moon to share dreams with StarClan. Medicine cat apprentice Medicine cat apprentices, are just about the same as normal apprentice, however they take longer to train, and they are in training to become the next Medicine cat, and very hard role to achieve. They can only become a proper Medicine cat, when their mentor dies, however they can take on a full name, and even an Apprentice if the circumstances are right. Medicine cat apprentices usually learn, not how to fight and hunt, but how to heal, and which herbs do what, and the very important thing, how to connect with StarClan and interpret signs. Senior warriors Senior Warriors are the oldest, and most experienced and trusted members of the Clan. They will likely become Deputies and Co-deputies in the future, but they are set apart from normal warriors, as they have had usually a couple of apprentices, been in a few battles, and are very wise. Senior Warriors are trusted, and respected throughout the Clan, and are mostly entrusted with responsibilities such as leading patrols, representing the Clan, and training apprentices. Warriors Warriors make up the heart of the Clan. They are what keeps the Clan going, providing food, protection and defense for all the Clan. Warriors can take apprentices, mates and if they are lucky, be promoted to Senior warrior, and beyond. Warriors are the bulk of the Clan, and they go out on patrols, hunting, and marking the border territory, so that invading predators or other enemy cats are warded away. Apprentices Apprentices are kits that have reached 6 moons, and are now ready for their training to become a warrior. Apprentices are in charge of doing the "dirty work" around the camp, such as cleaning out bedding, getting rid off ticks and fleas, and occasionally helping out with collecting or sorting herbs if necessary. Apprentices are all assigned one mentor each, usually a warrior that has been a warrior for enough time that the leader deems them ready for an apprentice. There are a lot of restrictions for apprentices, however if they follow the warrior code, and pass the tests at the end of their training, they should become warriors easily. '' ''Permanent Queens The Permanent Queens are much like normal Queens, however they don't go back to being warriors after nursing kits. They also don't have to actually have kits of their own, to be a nursery queen, they can just prefer not to fight, and want to care for the kits instead. They are in charge of keeping the kits in order when their mothers aren't here, and generally keeping the peace in the nursery. '' ''Queens Queens are female Warriors that have gotten a mate and now nurser their kits in the nursery. Queens will usually move into the nursery around a moon before birth, and stay in their for six moons while their kits mature. Queens are to be protected at all costs, as they hold the future of the Clan in their paws, and they are extremely respected within the Clan. Kits Kits are the main trouble makers in the Clan, however the whole Clan loves them to death and are excited to see the next generation for the future of ScarredClan. The kits usually stay i the nursery for a little while after birth and dont open their eyes for a couple of days anyway. They are constantly guarded by a warrior or senior apprentice until around 4-5 Moons, in which they are allowed to play around camp by themselves Elders Elders are one of the most respected and trusted members of the Clan, they have been through their fair share of battles, experiences and have now retired from warrior life to rest and be looked after by the new generations of apprentices. Elders usually are very old, but sometimes a younger cat will retire, due to something like being blind, or being paralyzed, and generally unable to perform normal warrior duties anymore. They usually brood in their den, or tell the kits stories for their entertainment. Allegiances Leader (1/1) Deputy (1/1) Co-deputy (0/1) Medicine-cat (0/2) Medicine cat apprentice (0/2) Senior warriors (0/5) Warriors (0/infinite) Apprentices (0/15) Permanent queens (0/3) Queens (0/5) Kits (0/5xQueens) Elders (0/5) Allies & Enemies Allies None so far Enemies None so far Joining form So you want to join? That's great! Please fill out the form with all the necessary components, we will not accept hand made forms or just asking to join. Ranks like Co-deputy and Deputy are earned, so do not ask for them. Medicine cats have to be tested in game, and you of course cannot be the leader. OC name & OC page if you have one: Username: '''Desired Rank: (''Please do not ask for Deputy, Co-deputy or Leader. Other ranks may be unavailable at certain times) Age & Gender: Appearance & Brief Personality: OC's breed: ''(We prefer no purebreds)'' When are you active?: Roleplay example: ''(Can be Fighting or Hunting, Healing if asking for Medicine Cat rank)'' Other Information: Alliance form We are always looking for more Clans to become allied with! If you wish to become an Ally to ScarredClan, please fill out this form! '' '''Group name:' Link to page: Leaders name & Username: Deputies name & Username: Why you want to be allies: Member count: Species: Orientation: Please note w''e are not accepting forms to be enemies, enemies must be made through proper roleplay in game - And we expect real reasons for making enemies of us, not just, "We're bored lets attack a random Clan"'' News This is the news section! All important reports and announcements will be put straight on here, so we advise you all to check up on it regularly! Announcements included on here are: * New members * Members leaving * New mates * New litter of kits * Rank promotions * Apprentice/Mentor updates * Battles * Important warnings or sightings on territory No news as of now. Sub pages These are ScarredClan's sub-pages. This means things like, Shipping pages, Family trees and History is all put down in these separate pages, instead of clogging up the main page with it all. Also, with things like the Shipping page, it is not considered very serious, and so is put in a different page as to not make the main page goofy etc. '' Page editors & Credit ''Page editors are the cats/people that are given explicit permission to edit some, or all of ScarredClan's page. This permission is not given lightly, and must be earned before you maybe allowed to edit the page. If you are not on this list, please ask in the comment section if and what you want to edit, and the leader or deputy will do it for you. Credit to xxQuailxx for helping with ideas!